Another Universe: Kurt
by darkshadow229
Summary: What happens when you enter another universe? For starters, a headache, confusion and a lot of madness... that is another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Another Universe

**Now this is not my story. It's one of ten in a series and written by Exorcist. Am I happy to publish them? Yes, I guess so. Am I happy to have them? Err... maybe.**

**Benny: That's his talk for no, which means this has to be really twisted.**

**Read the story, people!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had opened his eyes. He looked around. He was still at the mansion. He blinked. The last thing he remember was hitting his head.<p>

He saw Kitty. He sighed in relief. But then he froze.

There was a young man, who couldn't be any older than at least 22 sitting next to Kitty. He was holding hands with her and had a smirk on his face.

Kurt thought " Katzchen has a boyfriend? I don't know why she didn't pick me... but he is probably better than Alvers."

Kitty was holding the young man as she said " Dominic, don't you have to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Kurt's eyes widened. This young man who couldn't be any more older than at least 22 worked for SHIELD?

Kurt thought " Wait... do Kitty just say a sentence without the word like? Have I hit my head too hard?"

Dominic smiled sadly as he said " Yes, kitty. But what would SHIELD do without a Champion Status member?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Champion Status? What was Champion Status? Mister Logan really should have told him more about SHIELD before this.

Dominic got out of the chair and kissed Kitty on the forehead before walking away. Kitty put her head on her arm and sadly sighed.

Kurt walked over to her and asked " Are you alright, Katzchen?"

Kitty looked at him, smiled and said " Hi, Kurt. Like what's going on?"

Kurt thought " At least she's saying like."

Kurt asked " Who was that?"

Kitty answered " Like you don't remember Dominic? Your own step-brother?"

Kurt said " Was? Step-brother?"

Kitty answered " Yeah, he's like like going to ... Germany today?"

Kurt thought " I never had a step-brother... except for Stefan. But he died."

Kurt looked out the window. There was only a city street outside with a few people waking down it.

But then he noticed what Kitty was wearing. It looked like a private school uniform.

Kurt asked " Where are we, Katzchen?"

Kitty answered " Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Like don't you remember? Maybe you should go to the Headmaster?"

Kurt nodded and said " Yes, maybe I should." before he walked to Profess- I mean Headmaster's office.

As he opened the door, he noticed two- no four things about the Professor.

1. He was not in a wheelchair.

2. He had a nameplate saying Mister Charles Xavier

3. He was wearing a suit and tie

4. HE WAS NOT IN HIS WHEELCHAIR!

Kurt asked " Professor, are you alright?"

The Professor looked at Kurt and answered " Kurt, you know my name is Mister Xavier and yes, I'm quite fine."

Kurt asked " Will I have school on Monday?"

The Professor raised an eyebrow and answered " Of course. You always have school on Mondays. Why, is something wrong?"

Kurt said " Mister Xavier, where am I?"

The Professor replied " You're at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Kurt. You've been a boarder here for 6 months? Also, you're out of uniform."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know, there are a few mistakes with this story. But remember, I'm not the one who wrote it. I'm just the one who distributed it. <strong>

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Another Universe chapter 2

Kurt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The Professor was not in a wheelchair? Kitty was not using like? He has a stepbrother?

Kurt muttered "oh Gott, ich habe meinen Verstand verloren." (1)

The Professor asked " Kurt, are you alright? Do you need to go to the med bay?"

Kurt shook his head and answered " No, Professor."

The Professor said " Ok, then go put on your uniform."

Kurt nodded and walked into the hallway. He went up the stairs to his room and opened the door. He saw a blonde-haired boy of about 11 reading a comic book. The boy looked up at Kurt.

The boy said angrily " Do you mind? I'm trying to do some reading here."

Kurt said "Traurig." (2) before he turned around and closed the door.

As he did, he muttered " Sie Bengel" (3) under his breath.

The boy said angrily " What was that?"

Kurt shook his head and said " Nothing."

He opened the door next to it and it was his room. The wall colors were different... actually, the whole room was different. But it must have been his.

Kurt looked in the mirror. He had brownish black hair and why was his eyes a little bit bloodshot? Oh, what did it matter?

Kurt began looking in the closet. He found a red and white jacket with a small, black dragon on the front. He put on a wrinkled white shirt then a red tie. He then put on a pair of jeans for lack of dress pants. He then left on his sneakers on. He looked around his room.

The walls are painted red with different pictures along with a few posters on the walls. Kurt decided to walk out of the room.

He noticed Rogue walking down the hallway in a white blouse and a gray pleated skirt. He grabbed on to Rogue's arm which was covered by her long-sleeved blouse.

Rogue said " Get off me, ya yahoo!"

Kurt replied " Rogue, it's me. Your brother."

Rogue replied " Ah don't know what ya talking about. But if you don't let go of me, I'll do something ah **will** regret."

Kurt's eyes widened before he said softly " rogue, what is wrong?"

Rogue turned to Kurt and pushed him against the wall while growling.

Kurt looked around. Nobody was in sight. He was starting to get a little freaked.

Rogue said through gritted teeth " Here is what's wrong."

Of course, Kurt never excepted what happened next to occur. Rogue kissed him. and not one of those little kisses on the forehead you get when you're like two or three years old. No. These were one of those kisses you'd except a over-excited girl to give to her crush.

As they were kissing, Rogue began to reach and then grip Kurt's behind. Rogue stopped kissing Kurt and then she looked at him with a strange look. It was not one of awkwardness or confusion, but one of hunger. But for what?

Rogue nibbled Kurt's ear before she whispered to Kurt " I want you. Now."

Kurt had now gone from scared to shocked to confused and back to shocked. He was stuck in a horrid situation. Between a rock and a hard place, if you will. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2 of Exorcist's story! Now Kurt and Rogue is a pairing in this story ( Kurgue? Rogurt?). And despite the fact that Exorcist has the freedom of speech and whatever he likes, my personal opinion is that it's wrong. If it was an AU and they weren't siblings, then it might be a different story. Otherwise, no. It's wrong. <strong>

**1- Oh god, I've lost my mind.**

**2- Sorry.**

**3- You little brat.**


End file.
